


Strut

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, Frank in pANTIES WHAT, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Gerard Way, coming out kind of?, legend of zelda for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Frank would strip naked, dig to the bottom of his dresser drawer, and pull out lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strut

Frank Iero possessed a lot of things. A lip ring. A body covered in multi-coloured ink. The age of 27. A boyfriend that treated him like pure gold. A guitar named ‘Pansy’. A cozy place to live. Lots of ordinary things like that.

 

He also owned something— you could call it a fetish, if you must— that wasn’t very common in men his age. 

 

He didn’t exactly know where it came from, but it was there, and he really didn’t mind as much as he thought he should have. Late at night, he would strip naked, dig to the bottom of his dresser drawer, and pull out _lace panties._

 

How did Frank find out he liked to wear clothing like that? Well, it’s a long story, actually. At the age of 19, he was ready to move out of his parents house, and live a life on his own. While he was packing his stuff, he found a pair of _women’s_ underwear in _his_ underwear drawer. He scrunched up his nose, and picked it up. He thought it was his mom’s, or his sister’s. Maybe it accidentally got tossed into his load of laundry. He was about to run down the stairs and return it- hollering something about finding a thong of some sort- until he noticed how _fine_ it felt. He rubbed the material between his thumb and pointer finger, and he couldn’t help but wonder why men don’t wear them. They seemed really comfy. Frank whipped his head around to his bedroom door, feeling a bit paranoid that someone could be watching him. He went over to his door, and flipped the lock. His breathing was uneven as he removed his favourite pair of baggy ripped jeans, his boxers going down with them. He bent down, and slipped one foot through the leg hole of the panties. He kept looking up at his door— he knew it was locked, he just couldn’t help but do so. He put his other leg in, and pulled the fabric up, feeling it brush over the dark hairs on his calves, and then, shortly after, caress his knees. He pulled the undies over the curve of his ass, and shut his eyes for a moment. “Holy shit,” He said. “I can’t believe I’m—” and then he shut himself up in fear of someone accidentally hearing him through the thin wooden door. He looked down, and that was when it all started.

 

Just that one look. He liked it. The underwear designed for a woman’s figure fit him perfectly, and he felt like he never wanted to wear boxers again. It was a bit tight on the dick, but it was a kind of _comfortable_ tightness that made sure his male parts didn’t hang loose. He kind of liked it. A lot.

 

He would always wear a belt in public; he started wearing women’s underwear _regularly_ about 2 years after he had found out he enjoyed them more than male undergarments. He wore panties under all of his jeans, and no one knew. No one assumed he was wearing them, because that just wasn’t considered ‘normal’. Frank didn’t want to be different from everyone else just for a simple thing like this. So he kept it a secret. _His_ secret.

 

Frank moved into Gerard’s apartment at the age of 25. He loved him with all of his heart, and had wanted to take it to the next step, so they had exuberantly decided to share a living space with one another. They didn’t have too much to worry about whilst living together, and that was something most couples found difficult to achieve.

 

Going back to 27 year old Frank- he had kept his secret from his boyfriend ever since they met, when he was 22. 5 years he had managed to hide his secret. Alas, Gerard found out eventually. And that is what you’re going to be hearing about now.

 

The two men were sitting on their couch, taking turns playing _‘The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess’_. Gerard had beat it multiple times, and was trying to teach Frank how to play.

 

“Okay, _x_ is attack, and circleis jump. Triangle is to interact with objects, and square is counter attack,” He explained, as Frank started mashing buttons when an enemy appeared. “Eek!” He shoved the game controller into Gerard’s hands. “Kill it!”

 

Gerard sighed, and clicked _x_ and circle at the same time, causing Link to jump over the enemy, attacking it from above, killing it instantly.

 

“I don’t understand how you’re so good at that,” Frank huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, resembling a small child. “Oh, come here,” Gerard said. Frank moved closer, and Gerard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so that his back was against his chest.

 

“Alright,” He put Frank’s hands on the controller, and placed his own over top of the inked ones. “We’ll work through it together,” Frank smiled at that, and nodded. “Okay,”

 

“Looks, there’s a goblin. Attack it,” Gerard said, putting light pressure on Frank’s thumb, so he would push down. Frank clicked the button, and Link’s sword went down on the enemy, almost killing it. “One more hit,” Gerard murmured. “Come on, Frank. You can do it. Hit _x_ , then circle quickly,” Gerard guided his fingers as they fought together.

 

The enemy died, and Frank smiled. “Look. We did it.”

 

Gerard nodded, kissing Frank’s cheek. “You did it,” He said. Frank only shook his head. “You totally guided my fingers, and did everything for me,”

 

Gerard only rolled his eyes. “We’re getting there,” He said, turning off the gaming station and television. Frank put the controller on the table, looking up at the clock. “Holy fuck. It’s already eleven. I think I’m gonna get ready for bed,” He said, a small yawn escaping his lips.

 

Gerard simply nodded. “Alright, babe.”

 

Frank got up, and headed for the bathroom. He went in, pulled off his shirt, and took off his belt, hanging them on the metal rod attached to the back of the door, before closing it. He didn’t bother to lock it- which turned out to be a tiny mistake on his part.

Gerard walked in, and smiled at Frank, wrapping his arms around his waist. A surge of fear rocked through Frank, but was quickly forgotten as Gerard’s lips moved to the inked skin on his neck.

 

Frank pushed back against him, head lolling to the side. Gerard bit down lightly, and that was when a lightbulb when off for Frank. He yanked his body away, shivering a bit.

 

Gerard’s finger got caught on the belt loop of Frank’s jeans, and ended up tugging them down, his eyes not failing to see the bright pink that was once hidden from the world.

 

Frank swatted Gerard’s hand away, and pulled up his pants. “Out,” He said sternly. Gerard’s lips were parted, as he kept staring at Frank’s hips. He shook his head. “Frank—”

 

“Get out!” Frank yelled, tears threatening to spill hard. So many things were running through his mind, _“He thinks I’m a freak!”_ and _“Holy fuck, he hates me,”_ and even, _“This is it. He’s going to break up with me.”_

 

But none of those things happened. They weren’t true.

 

Gerard knew full and well what the situation was; Frank was wearing underwear designed for women, and most likely enjoyed doing so. But, honestly, Gerard didn’t mind. Not one bit.

 

He looked at Frank, and walked towards him. “Baby. Shh,” He said, in a hushed tone.

 

Frank backed up; resulting in him almost falling into the bathtub, but Gerard caught him, one arm around his waist, pulling him against his body. Frank’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m sorry,” He whimpered. Gerard shook his head. “I love you. No matter what,” He reassured, hand trailing down to Frank’s abdomen. “Can I see?”

 

Frank put his hand over Gerard’s, looking up at him, before nodding hesitantly. “Yeah. Yeah,”

 

Gerard unbuttoned Frank’s jeans, keeping eye contact, before pulling them down, hearing them hit the floor with a dull _thud._ Gerard let his eyes peak down, and his breath caught in his throat as he did so. “Fuck, Frankie,” He muttered, both thumbs hooking under the thin fabric.

 

Frank shut his eyes tight. “Is it bad?” He asked quietly. Gerard was quick to shake his head. “No! Not at all. It’s… really hot, baby,”

 

Frank opened his eyes slowly, looking at his boyfriend in pure shock. “Really?” He asked. Gerard nodded. “Yes, really,”

 

Frank immediately lunged forward, pressed Gerard against the cold bathroom wall, and kissed him. Gerard was shocked by the action, freezing, but before he could kiss back, Frank had pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry, I just—” He breathed out. “I’ve never had a relationship where anybody has known about this, and I want- I mean, it’d be nice if we, or _you_ —”

 

Gerard nodded. “I get it. And I’m going to,” He said, kissing Frank again. They tumbled out of the bathroom, Frank fucking _clinging_ to Gerard because he was going to fall down if he didn’t, honestly. They made their way into the bedroom.

 

Gerard pushed Frank against the wall, lips going straight to his neck, sucking and licking. Frank shot a hand up to tug at Gerard’s hair, tilting his head back. “Oh _God,_ Gerard, you’re too fuckin’ much,”

 

Gerard smirked before making a reddish, purple spot appear on the skin that wasn’t tattooed, loving the way it looked along with the ink next to it. He pulled away, sloppily removing the rest of his clothes, before throwing Frank onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

 

Frank desperately bucked up, panting slightly. He needed this, and Gerard was _right there_ , just teasing him, hot tongue slipping into his mouth, and Gerard moaned around Frank’s.

 

A low and needy sound got caught at the back of Frank’s throat, which he turned into a tiny squeak when Gerard’s hips pressed down onto his.

 

Gerard couldn’t control the noises he made at the contact, as he felt the rough fabric of Frank’s panties rubbing against him. He blindly reached a hand to their side drawer, grabbing lube and a condom, setting the items beside them both.

 

Frank gasped, and spread his legs more when he felt Gerard’s cool hands on them. Gerard leaned down, kissing his inner thighs, lips featherlight against Frank’s flesh.

 

Gerard’s mouth headed up with open-mouthed kisses, and Frank moved his hands to grip the bedsheets tight. He was surging with lust, and love, and simply _want_ for the other man.

 

What he felt next was certainly not what he was expecting, but he wasn’t about to complain. Gerard’s hot mouth was on Frank’s dick _through the damn fabric of the panties_ , sucking and wetting the rough material.

 

Frank moaned roughly, watching Gerard through lidded eyes, before just letting his head tip back, eyes slipping shut with it. He gave up on watching; he had to focus on feeling everything; feeling Gerard, and only Gerard _._

 

Gerard moved a hand up, hooking a thumb under the waist of Frank’s panties, tugging a bit. Frank kicked a leg, wanting them off, or at least down a bit.

 

Gerard understood Frank’s actions completely, and pulled the panties down. He then proceeded to lick a stripe up Frank’s dick.

 

“Awh, fuck yeah,” Frank hissed, and then he fucked Gerard’s mouth for a minute straight, taking quick glances down at the obscene stretch of his boyfriend’s lips around his cock. It was so good, Gerard’s mouth, he knew _exactly_ how Frank fucking liked it. But shit, the feeling of the panties digging in and around Frank’s thighs _just_ enough for it to be painful wasn’t helping his problem at all; just making it worse, really. It felt strangely good and warm and not as uncomfortable as he had imagined it would.

 

When Gerard pulled off, Frank almost immediately tugged him up and smashed their lips together. His hands scrambled at Gerard’s back, clawing here and there, and he could taste himself on Gerard’s worn-out lips, but he couldn’t even care. He pressed Gerard closer, rutting his hips up, hitting Gerard’s hard and moaning obscenely into his mouth.

 

Gerard thought Frank sounded like pure bliss, and his dick just kept begging for attention. He felt the vibrations of Frank’s own pleasure against his lips as the shorter man kissed him like he was fucking _addicted,_ andit was just _too good_.

 

Gerard’s hands snaked down to Frank’s thighs, tugging the panties down a bit further, until they were completely off. Gerard hung them off of his pointer finger, licking his lips. “Should’ve told me sooner, Frankie. Damn,” He said darkly, throwing the panties on the bed, before lubing up his fingers.

 

Frank was ready, back arching off of the bed by the third finger. His hips were subconsciously pressing down to meet Gerard’s actions, and Gerard was staring at Frank the entire time. He looked pornographic like that, head tilted back, all pleasure and nothing else.

 

Gerard removed his fingers, and Frank let out a sigh at that, allowing his body to relax for a minute as he heard that glorious tear of the condom wrapper. He spread his legs wider, his body practically _screaming_ to be taken. He opened his eyes, saw Gerard’s head tipped back as he lubed himself up. Frank smiled lightly at that, because he really loved him, and he was going to fuck him even though he was just wearing _panties._

 

Gerard lined himself up with Frank, and they made eye contact, and Gerard looked so desperate. Frank nodded at him, “Hard, baby, now,”

 

Gerard slammed in at that, and Frank yelled out, hands flinging to Gerard’s hair, tugging at the locks. “Fuck, oh,”

 

The two worked together, and in the throes of passion, it wasn’t too hard to find a pace and force that was perfect.

 

Gerard thought every slap of Frank’s ass against his thighs was so hot, and he never wanted it to end. The feeling, the moment, just— fucking _Frank,_ God, he loved him so much. He rolled his hips, moaning, but Frank’s noises were much louder.

 

“Jesus _Christ,_ yeah,” Frank’s hips snapped down, and he gasped loudly, letting out the air again. “God, Gerard, _Gerard,_ harder, don’t stop,”

 

Gerard couldn’t stop _staring_ at the way Frank’s body was writhing at the close contact, and his hands had moved to the bedsheets, clinging to them like a lifeline. Gerard obeyed, though, and pounded hard into that spot, and Frank’s voice ripped, sounding like a muffled scream— but it was totally fucking hot— and then he came.

 

Gerard moaned, shaking his head as he buried his face in Frank’s neck, and then he felt him clench, and he was gone too. “ _Frank,_ ”

 

Once they were finished- the condom disposed of, boxers on, and the bed a bit neater than when they first stared- they cuddled up to one another.

 

Once they were settled in bed, Gerard’s arm slipped around Frank’s waist to pick up the forgotten pair of underwear. He started to play with the hem of the panties. “How often do you wear these?” He asked Frank, looking over to him.

 

“Well, the first time that I wore them I was 19. I started wearing them nearly everyday when I was around 21,” Frank explained briefly, voice seemingly loud in the quiet room. Gerard hummed, before replying.

 

“I’ve been missing out for quite a while, then,” He said, shaking his head. “Darn,”

 

Frank smirked. “Looks like were gonna have to make up for all that lost time, hm?”

 

Gerard just kissed him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
